


I'll Be There

by heeyeonah



Series: ANTHOLOGY [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Slight Jeongcheol, character death please be warned, i mean i didn't even write it, people think seungkwan is telekinetic, seungcheol and seungkwan are brothers, seungkwan calls jeonghan momma jeonghan, slight Verkwan, slight(?) bullying, spica i'll be there, there's a ghost, this was also entered to a halloween mini contest in aff, tho it's not graphic, won second place omg, yes another one from aff just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeyeonah/pseuds/heeyeonah
Summary: “I’ll be there, I’ll be there, right by your side oh I’ll be a strength to you more than anyone else. I’ll be there I’ll be with you ‘till always. Just like now, forever I’ll be there.” – Spica, I’ll be TherePrompt #29: “Your big brother is here to protect you. No matter what happens.”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: ANTHOLOGY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> [201110 also posted in aff under [rumourhasit12](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1439825)]
> 
> (song used: spica's i'll be there)

"Hyung you shouldn't have done that."

"What do you mean 'shouldn't have done that'? They were at it again Seungkwan! You can't expect me to just sit there and do nothing while they go about and harass you!"

I groaned. Seungcheol hyung was overreacting. Again. We were on our way to the boy’s washroom and people were looking at me as if I was crazy, talking to myself.

But that was how they saw me anyway. It was nothing new.

“Do I look like I care, hyung?”

Seungcheol hyung looked even more frustrated as we entered the boy’s washroom. “Exactly! You should care. You should give one fucking damn because you’re always their target!”

I entered a cubicle and he followed. I didn’t mind. He was my brother so. “Exactly,” I mimicked him, “ _I_ _’m_ the target, not you hyung. Why are you the one so worked up?”

He just glared at me. He was always like this every time I got bullied. Like earlier.

Seungkwan and Seungcheol sat on the vast lawn of the university Seungkwan was studying at. Said student sat leaning against a tree with a sketchpad on his lap, his hand expertly making its way around it, drawing a landscape view. His brother sat beside him, his head on his shoulder and his eyes closed. The tree provided them shade from the scorching lunchtime sun.

Seungkwan had about thirty minutes ‘till his next class started and he planned on spending it finishing his sketch, hopefully undisturbed.

But it looked like that was not happening.

Seungkwan looked up just in time to see three figures making their way towards them. When he saw what they were holding, he immediately closed his sketchbook and put it inside his bag. Seungcheol opened his eyes and sat up straight when he felt movement from his brother. At Seungcheol's confused look, Seungkwan tilted his head to the direction of the figures and Seungcheol groaned.

"Hello hello, freak," the one in the middle of the three greeted sarcastically when they reached Seungkwan. Seungkwan ignored them and pretended to be looking for something in his bag. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Oh?" Seungkwan finally turned to them. "You were? Try calling me by my name then. Maybe then I'll spare you some attention."

The one in the middle squatted so that he was on eye level with Seungkwan. "You dare answer back? This bitch!"

Seungcheol chuckled and whispered, "When he ignores you, you get pissed. When he answers you, you get pissed. What exactly do you want him to do?"

Seungkwan chuckled as well when he heard what his brother said. "I know right."

"Look dude he's talking to himself again!" One of the two standing laughed. "He really is a freak like what everyone says."

Seungkwan chose to ignore the comment and was about to get up but the guy in front of him wasn't having that. "We're not done talking." He pushed Seungkwan back to where he was sitting. Seungcheol was about to stand and hit him but Seungkwan held out his hand to stop him. The three guys saw this and laughed at her. "What, is he preventing his imaginary friend from hitting me? Oooh I'm so scared."

“Hey hyung,” the one that hasn’t said anything finally spoke up. “Don’t you think that it’s especially hot today?”

“You’re right,” the one who pushed Seungkwan answered. He then uncapped the water bottle he was holding, the other two boys following. “Maybe we should cool down a bit.” He then stood up and poured the water on Seungkwan. The other two mimicked his actions until their water bottles were empty.

This angered Seungcheol even more. He stood up and punched the leader on the jaw. Not very long after he grabbed the guy by the collar and then threw him. He landed on a nearby tree.

Seungkwan stood up, watching amusedly as the other two start to sort of panic. He heard them mutter words that sounded like "So it's true" and "He is telekinetic" and he couldn't help but scoff mentally. He raised his eyebrow at them as if challenging them. The two ran off, screaming "Freak!", not really wanting to be next to their leader.

"This isn't over," the leader yelled as he left the siblings alone.

"Let's go hyung."

I started unbuttoning my uniform's top as Seungcheol hyung took a black oversized hoodie from my bag. He then helped me put it on. I didn't mind that he was there with me. No one would find out. As I folded the wet polo and put it on a plastic bag I heard two people entering the washroom. They were conversing.

And no surprise, they were talking about me.

They were badmouthing me, as usual; saying that I was a freak who was at it again earlier with my telekinesis. But they didn't know anything. What they did know was how to call me a freak or a witch or a weirdo. They kept on cursing at me, as if those words wouldn't reach my ears.

Even though I didn't care about what the other students did or said about me, it still hurt. But I didn't let it get to me. Never did.

-Flashback: 6 months ago-

Seungkwan and Seungcheol sat on their living room while Jeonghan cooked. The siblings were talking about how Seungkwan was being bullied and how he didn't seem to care. "Why?" Was his brother's question.

"Because," he answered, shrugging. "They don't know anything. And besides hyung, people get tired of things a lot after a short amount of time. If I don't give the people the satisfaction of seeing me suffering under their hands or something, they might just leave me alone. I don't need fake friends to be there for me only to turn their backs to me. So I just ignore them. Sooner or later, they'll back off."

Just as he finished Jeonghan called them into the dining room where he placed a bowl of _jjapaghetti_ and chopsticks for each of them. "I respect your decision, Seungkwan ah. Just know that your brother and I are here for you always. Do you remember what he said?"

Seungkwan nodded.

"Your big brother is here to protect you. No matter what happens.” Seungcheol told him, anyway.

Seungkwan smiled gratefully.

"Do you want me to do something about them?" Seungcheol hyung asked me. I shook my head.

"Just don't mind them."

I got out of the cubicle, washed my hands on one of the sinks, looked at my reflection on the mirror making sure I looked presentable then exited the washroom with hyung.

I certainly didn't miss the shocked expressions of the two other boys.

* * *

I was headed to the gate of the university. It was an hour before my classes would end but my last period professor texted the class president that he would not be able to attend our class so we were allowed to go home early. Seungcheol hyung was surprisingly not here. Last time I saw him was before my after lunch class started, when we left the boys’ washroom. It was very unlike him to not be here or to leave without telling me, so it was weird.

I decided to wait for hyung by the gate for a bit, in case he decided to return or something. I got my _Sanctum_ book from my bag and read a bit while waiting for him.

Well into my third page my book was suddenly grabbed from me. I looked up and saw three students standing in front of me, all female; the one in the middle held my book, as if examining it.

I sighed.

Here we go again.

“What kind of book is this?” the girl with my book asked me, disinterested.

“It looks weird and scary,” one of the girl’s minions spoke up.

“Like him?” the last girl added, and they all laughed so irritatingly high pitched. Gosh why do girls laugh like that?

“This book is weird and disgusting. It’s trash,” the one in the middle commented and tossed my book to the ground and stepped on it. “Like you.” Then she kicked it away.

I rolled my eyes. “So what, are you gonna throw me to the ground and step on me as well?”

“He dares talk back to you!” the girl on the leader’s left shrieked. Ugh why were all clichéd minions like that? Especially the female ones. So irritating.

“I’m not mute,” I told her as if the one I was talking to was stupid. Maybe she was.

The leader then slapped me on the face. “No one talks back to me.”

“Well, someone should.” She got furious; I could practically see smoke coming out of her ears. This spoiled brat needed to be taught a dang lesson. Before she could say anything though, I continued. “Don’t you ever get tired? I mean, you’ve been targeting people that you think are lower than you so that you can look superior. Why not take on someone your own size? Why—“

I guess she had enough because he then grabbed my hair and started pulling. Typical. Since I was sort of a pacifist and hyung wasn’t here to stop her, I only let her do what she wanted to do. I didn’t really care what happened. Like what I always thought, maybe if they see that I wasn’t giving them the pleasure of seeing me the way they want to, they’d leave me alone.

“What’s going on here?” A new voice interrupted. They all turned around and saw our classmate Choi Hansol. The leader immediately released me and latched herself to him, her minions following her.

“Hansol ah,” she squealed –god could she stop doing that—as she hugged Hansol’s arm. “I was just teaching dear old Seungkwan over here that he should _know where he belonged._ He was badmouthing me you see—“

“But that wasn’t what I saw,” Hansol interrupted. He shook the girl off him and went over to where my book was and picked it up. “I’ve been watching here for a good five minutes, Eunmi, and what I witnessed was different.” He then went over to me and returned the book. “The ending is awesome, Seungkwan.” He smiled.

Eunmi, so that was her name. Eunmi looked at me with such hate that I had to stifle a laugh. “Now you three better get going. You’ve heard of what he can do; do you want to be at the receiving end of that?” When Eunmi and her minions left, he turned to me again. “See you later.” He then left as well.

That guy, Hansol, is the only person in this entire university that treated me differently. He was always nice to me; in class, when there would be projects that required the class to be grouped in pairs, he was the only one that would pair up with me. There were times when even if Seungcheol was with me, he’d be the one driving the people away, stopping whatever bullying they were doing to me. He’d greet me whenever we’d cross paths in the hallways.

He was just always kind to me.

And even though I was curious as to why, I like it. At least there was one other person that wasn’t Seungcheol hyung or Jeonghan hyung that was nice to me.

* * *

It was mid afternoon, about 16:30 and I was sitting at an empty swing set at the park near our house. It wasn’t sunny, and there were hints of gray clouds in the sky. It looked like it would be raining tonight. Wow, I guess the weather was sort of with me today. I was surprisingly still alone; Seungcheol hyung was still nowhere to be seen. I kind of felt lonely, knowing that I was alone. Even though I had no friends, I was never lonely. Maybe I was just missing my brother. He was never one for leaving me alone without telling me first, so it was weird that he was not here. I would just have to ask when I see him.

I must have been staring at nothing which resulted to me looking funny because I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone laughing. I looked up and saw one of my classmates standing in front of me. “Hi Seungkwan,” he greeted me.

“Hi Hansol.” It was Hansol. He was the only person in school that actually treated me as a normal person, as was shown earlier at the university gate when he sent the bullies away. “What brings you here?”

"I am actually on my way home,” he answered, casually leaning on the pole support of the swing set and crossing his arms. “I live near here, and when I passed by the playground I saw you sitting alone so I thought I’d keep you company.”

"Oh. Where do you live?” I asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Hansol chuckled. “I don’t mind at all. I live at Ganaremos street.”

"What really?” I was surprised. That was the street next to where Seungcheol and I lived. “That’s—“

"Next to your street, right?” Hansol finished, smirking. How did he know? Was he stalking me? “No I don’t stalk you; I just saw you turn to your street once before and as I passed by it I saw you go inside your house,” he explained. Well that made sense.

Silence then settled among us. But it was not awkward. It was comfortable silence; us just liking each other’s company. I noticed that he was still standing so I invited him to sit. “It’s just the two of us,” I said, reaching out to pat the swing beside me. “Sit.”

He did not need to be told twice because after I told him to sit he immediately did. Again, silence. This time Hansol was the one who broke it. “Seungkwan,” he called. “Is there something wrong?”

I kicked the ground lightly for the swing to start moving slowly. “What do you mean?”

"You looked sad when I saw you earlier,” he explained, imitating my actions but his swing moved more slowly than mine. “That was why I went here. I did say that you looked like you needed company.”

"It’s nothing really,” I dismissed but he looked like he did not believe me so I sighed. “Alright. I was feeling a bit down because I was alone. Yes I’ve always looked alone to other people but I’m not. Only just before you arrived.”

"I don’t quite follow.”

"My brother doesn’t really leave my side.” I laughed. “Literally. It is very rare not to see him with me that was why I looked sad earlier. Usually when he leaves he asks permission but earlier he just disappeared. I was thinking of places where he had possibly run off to and the only one that popped into my mind was momma Jeonghan’s house—which is near my house.”

"Momma Jeonghan?” I nodded. "Yoon Jeonghan?”

I nodded again. “Do you know him?”

"I think,” he answered, a light frown appearing on his face. “Tall, thin, long dark blonde hair that’s just past his shoulders and very pretty?”

I chuckled. “I think we’re talking about the same Jeonghan.”

Hansol’s frown deepened. “Wait what do you mean your brother prolly went to Jeonghan hyung’s place? And your brother doesn’t really leave your side? I’m so confused.” He pouted. He looked so cute looking so lost like that that I laughed. “It’s not funny! Stop laughing.”

"I’m sorry,” I apologized. “So to answer your first question, momma Jeonghan’s house simply because he’s my brother’s boyfriend.”

Hansol gasped. “What do you mean boyfriend? In my seventeen years of living I just found out that my closest cousin has a boyfriend.”

"Is that a bad thing?”

"Well not really I guess—“

"Wait you’re his cousin?” Momma Jeonghan always told stories that included his cousin to Cheol hyung and I because he says that we reminded him of them.

Hansol nodded. “Okay back to the topic. What do you mean boyfriend?” he asked again. When I was going to answer, he continued. “I haven’t seen him hangout with someone lately.”

My expression fell. “It’s the same for me, really. You see, my brother…” I kicked the ground a bit harder, wind blowing on my face as the swing moved back and forth.

"He’s not physically here, anymore.”

-Flashback: 6 months ago-

_"Where the hell are you?”_

Seungkwan heard his brother yell over the phone. He had been making his way out of the university’s library when his cellphone began ringing. It was Seungcheol and Seungkwan groaned. He was surely going to hear an earful from his brother the moment he answers the call. He knew that Seunghceol would be mad, probably even angry, and Seungkwan could only sigh.

He was right.

"Well hello to you too, hyung,” he answered sarcastically as he went out of the school’s gates.

 _"Don_ _’t make me ask again._ _”_

"Relax hyung. I just left campus and is on the way home,” Seungkwan informed. He carefully crossed the road, though actually not needing to be that careful because the street was empty save for a few passing cars and a handful of people hanging out outside. Most people were either inside their homes or shops or restaurants. “It’s weird, the streets are empty.”

" _No_ ,” his brother said. “ _If you actually took notice of the time it would occur to you that it_ _’s completely normal for a street to be empty at this time of night_.”

"Look hyung,” Seungkwan sighed as he walked. “I’m sorry. I was studying in the library and lost track of time."

" _Yeah,_ ” a new voice joined them from Seungcheol’s side of the call. “ _We_ _’ve been waiting for you for five hours already, Seungkwan ah._ _”_

Seungkwan’s eyes widened when he realized who the new voice was. “Momma Jeonghan? Yah hyung! Why did you not tell me that Momma Jeonghan came over?”

 _“He wanted to surprise you_ ,” Seungcheol answered. “ _He made your favourite lasagne so you better hurry._ _”_

"I am! You better not eat while I’m not—“ Seungkwan stopped. He stopped walking and speaking. He just stood there, trying to observe his surroundings. His sixth sense was acting up and he did not like it. He trusted his sixth sense; it always got him out of trouble. Which was why he did not like it acting up right now, since it meant that he was about to get in trouble, if not in one already. He scanned the sidewalk he was walking on discreetly, and saw no one. He continued walking.

 _"_ _Seungkwan are you still there?”_ Seungcheol’s worried voice was suddenly heard through Seungkwan’s earphones which he plugged in for him to be able to keep his phone inside his bag and continue to talk to his brother.

"Yes hyung I ’m still here. And I ’m scared. I feel like I ’m being followed. ”

_\---_

"What?" Seungcheol half-snapped, half-asked as he got up from the barstool he was sitting on. He was sitting on it a few minutes ago, leaning on the counter while Jeonghan was on the other side preparing the food when the former called to check up on his brother.

"What's up?" Jeonghan asked, sensing the worry on his other half's voice.

 _"I think someone's following me_ ," Seungkwan whispered.

"Seungkwan thinks he's being followed," Seungcheol answered Jeonghan. He then turned his attention to Seungkwan again. "Are you sure? Where are you?" Seungcheol put the call on speaker and set his phone down on the counter so that Jeonghan could listen too while he put on his shoes.

When Seungkwan did not answer Jeonghan repeated the question. "Where are you, hon?"

 _"I'm near Damaso,"_ the younger answered, still whispering.

"Fuck," Seungcheol cursed as he grabbed his jacket.

"That's like one of the most dangerous streets at night Cheol," Jeonghan pointed out. He just finished tying his shoelaces and grabbed his jacket from the couch as well.

"I know, I know." Seungcheol pocketed his house keys, grabbed his phone, waited for Jeonghan to exit the house before turning off the lights and locking the front door.

He plugged his earphones and gave Jeonghan one ear while he took the other one. They speed-walked, because if they ran they wouldn't be able to talk to Seungkwan.

" _I'm scared. I think I hear footsteps behind me."_

"No Seungkwan sweetie, don't whisper. If someone really is following you show them that you're talking to someone and can easily call for help," Jeonghan told the boy.

_"Okay—“_

"Why did he stop talking?" Jeonghan asked as he looked at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol stopped and turned to him, a frown on his face when they started to hear noises from the other line. They kept quiet, focusing on finding out what was happening on Seungkwan's side. They can hear men trying to talk to him but receiving nothing from the boy. By the sound the men were making Seungcheol and Jeonghan knew that they were up to no good. He was also in the bad part of town so that added to the worry Seungcheol was experiencing.

 _"Fuck off,"_ they heard Seungkwan curse.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan heard the smirk on the man that spoke, "You heard the kid. Boys, you know what to do."

And that was enough for the two boys to run off and save their little brother.

\---

Seungkwan panted. After the one who appeared the leader uttered his command, the other thugs started grabbing at him. Having trained at Taekwondo before, he knew how to fight back, but he was severely outnumbered so he was at a disadvantage. Add to that the fact that he was sort of night blind, and forgot his glasses at home. Also he still had his messenger bag on, so it was a bit difficult to fight.

Seungkwan was able to knock out a couple of the thugs but the moment he let his guard down to breathe two others grabbed him, restricting him from moving. The leader of the gang then walked over to them and grabbed Seungkwan’s chin, pulling it so that the boy’s face was near his sneering one. "You think you're so tough huh? You think you could beat us alone? Who the fuck do you think you are?" the leader yelled as he slapped Seungkwan on the cheek. After that he punched him on the other cheek, and Seungkwan could taste metal that was his blood.

Amidst all of this, he still taunted the leader. "How dare you hit a kid? Where the fuck are your manners? Ugh. So ungentlemanly." He rolled his eyes and spat at the leader, blood together with spit landing on the man's face.

"Why you fucking little-"

"Don't fucking touch him!"

Seungkwan was relieved to hear that familiar voice but at the same time was worried. He knew what these men were capable of; he didn't want his brother to get hurt the way he did.

The leader stopped midslap and turned to look behind them where two figures were running toward them. The leader continued anyway, hitting Seungkwan on the face again and kicking him on the stomach. When he was done he stepped back, watching as the two figures neared them. Said figures reached them and started hitting the thugs restricting Seungkwan.

When Seungkwan was released he fell, and immediately felt hands trying to help her up after hearing his brother tell Jeonghan to help him Seungkwan, even though a bit beaten up, proceeded to fight alongside her brothers. He and Seungcheol managed to knock out one, and he immediately went to help Jeonghan take care of the other thug. Because of this, Seungkwan failed to see the leader take out a gun and point it directly at her.

But Seungcheol didn't.

He hugged Seungkwan from her back just as the leader pulled the trigger and-

"Stop."

I was interrupted by that simple command from Hansol.

He got off his swing and went in front of me. "Enough," he said as he squatted down and wiped the tears that were rolling down my face. That was when I realized that I was crying. I didn't even know that I was crying. "I'm sorry you had to remember that."

"It's okay," I said, smiling at him. I actually felt better, I didn't really know how, I just did.

"So your brother's ghost is always with you?" he asked as he made his back to the swing. He sat sidewards so that he was facing me.

I nodded. "Yup."

"So all the magical shit that happens when someone bullies you—“

"That's his doing too."

"So you're not a freak or something...?"

I looked at him with a questioning eyebrow raised and a teasing smirk. "You actually believed those?" Then I sighed dramatically disappointedly. "And I thought you were different."

Hansol frantically waved his hands, signalling that he in fact didn't believe those rumours. "N-no! Of course not Seungkwan—“

I laughed. "I'm kidding Hansol! Don't worry."

He looked relieved, then beamed at me.

After that silence settled again. I figured I would ask him the question that has been bugging me. "Hansol," I started, twisting the metal chains of the swing as I turned to face him. He was still sitting sidewards so he too faced me. "May I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Why are you being nice to me?" I saw in his eyes that he was a bit offended by the question but that disappeared quickly. "No—wait I didn't mean to offend you. It's just, ever since hyung died all I received were rumours and insults and got used to it. Now I am not used to people being nice to me anymore because Momma Jeonghan is the only one that treats me like you do. And I'm afraid that you might turn out to be like the others."

Hansol smiled. I didn't know why, but he did. "Well, the reason really is simple. I never thought of you as what the students say you are. Okay I've seen what they call your telekinesis when that one guy poured banana milk over you, but I didn't think that it was you doing it. I see how you don't really give a damn what people say or do to you, because you know that none of them are true.

“And now you told me your part of the story and I'm glad that I never believed the other students. I'm glad that I stuck to my thinking that you weren't what they say you were. And now most people that get bullied usually make a big deal out of it, most of them leading to suicide or revenge; you know, stuff like that. But you, you weren't like most people. You really didn't give a damn. You just act like nothing happened and move on. And I admire you for that. I can imagine your big brother being frustrated about it though."

I chuckled. "He is. It's like he's the one being bullied. How'd you know?"

He chuckled along. "I have a younger sister too and I know I'll act like that if she's in the same situation as you." He turned serious again. "And I really want to be friends with you Seungkwan. And I think that's achievable now, since you've opened up to me a bit, and I to you, and we've got a person in common." He smiled, and I knew that he was talking about Momma Jeonghan.

"You promise you won't become like the others?" I asked. I didn't want him to become the so called friends I used to have. They were fake; hyung and I hated them.

He nodded. "I promise. If you don't believe me, ask Jeonghan hyung."

"It's not me that doesn't believe you; it's hyung."

Was his face moving? Why was it nearing mine?

"We'll just have to prove it to your brother then."

I didn't really know what was happening. His face was inching closer to mine, and it was sort of tilted. He closed his eyes and I sort of know now what he was trying to do. I didn't know how to react though. On instinct, I was about to close my eyes as well when—

_"Ahem."_

I laughed.

Like literally laughed out loud. I fell off my swing because of my laughing and was now sitting on the grass, still laughing. Hansol opened his eyes and looked down at me confused.

I pointed to my north west to the other pole of the swings where a guy was leaning against said pole. The guy had red hair that was just past his shoulders and had his hands inside his jacket pockets.

Well at least that was what it looked like to Hansol.

What I was seeing though, was one guy that had red hair that was just past his shoulders, had his hands inside his jacket pockets and had an amused smile on his face; and another that was also leaning against the pole beside the former, but this time his arms were crossed and he was glaring at us. Specifically at Hansol.

"Stop glaring at him hyung," I said in between giggles as Momma Jeonghan chuckled with me. "He didn't do anything wrong. Looks can’t kill."

"Yeah Cheol," Momma Jeonghan joined, lightly hitting Seungcheol hyung's arm. "Don't be such a kill joy."

Hyung didn't look amused.

Hansol still looked at us weirdly. He was still lost.

"Ayo cousin," Momma Jeonghan greeted, detaching himself from the pole to give his cousin a hug. Hansol stood up and returned the hug. He still had a frown on his face though which made his cousin chuckle at him.

He then made his way to me and helped me up. "Seungkwanie," he cooed, lifting me up and spinning me around.

"Hey mom," I greeted, dragging the word 'hey'. "I see you had your hair colored again." I played with a few strands before being put down.

"Yeah," he said while pointing at Seungcheol hyung. "I had him accompany me earlier. Sorry for not telling you Kwannie."

"It's okay," I told them. "But! You have to cook food for dinner."

Jeonghan hyung grinned. "No problem. Hansol, you wanna come with?"

Hansol seemed to snap out of a trance or something. I guess he was still confused as to what was happening but he seemed to get it now. I think. "Sure hyung."

I looked at my brother and he was still glaring at Hansol. "Come on hyung," I groaned. The cousins started going out of the park while we followed. "Hansol didn't do anything wrong."

"He was going to kiss you!" Seungcheol hyung yelled, a bit worked up. I rolled his eyes at him.

"And? You and mom kiss all the time."

I could see his cheeks burn while Momma Jeonghan laughed. "That's different!"

"How is that any differrent?" I argued. I could hear the cousins laughing from in front of us. Jeonghan hyung was probably telling Hansol what was happening.

"Ugh this isn't over okay, you brat? Now make sure that that boy knows that I don't like what he did. Okay? How is that going to prove to me anything? That goes to you too, babe. I don't care if he's your cousin. I did not like what I saw."

Momma Jeonghan turned to me and we both rolled our eyes at hyung.

"Will do."

"Oh, babe?" Jeonghan hyung called. "Hansol says he's sorry. He was _caught up in the moment._ "

Seungcheol hyung still was not amused.

* * *

My brother and I were at our usual table in the back of the library of the school. We were seated in front of each other at the last table beside the window. We usually hung out here since very few people studied here so it was really quiet. We both liked it that way. Anyways, I was reading a book about eight secret agents and their backstories while my brother was clearly bored. He was staring at me, which I assume was supposed to bother me. I glanced at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Seungcheol answered, eyes never leaving me.

I shrugged and went back to my book. A few minutes later I could still feel his gaze on me. "Hyung what the hell."

"What? I'm bored." It was his turn to shrug.

"Go do something then."

"I am doing something," he said matter-of-factly.

"Staring at me is _not_ doing something," I told him as I closed the book I was reading. I gave up on it, seeing as I wouldn't make any progress anyway, and decided to face him.

"It actually kind of is." Why was he so sarcastic? Ugh.

"Excuse me." Someone cleared his throat.

My brother and I looked up to the source of the voice and saw Hansol standing there, smiling. Sungcheol seemed to recognize him, judging from how he was looking at him. I decided to greet him first. "Oh hi Hansol. What's up?"

"Hey Seungkwan," he greeted back. He then glanced at the seat in front of me for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to me, his smile never leaving his face. "May I share the table with you?"

 _He looked at you,_ I thought. I knew Seungcheol could hear me. Hansol looked at my brother. Even if it were for only a few seconds he still did.

 _He did_ , Seungcheol answered back, projecting his thoughts to my mind. _It was as if he could actually see me._ I could see him from my peripheral vision and he was looking at Hansol weirdly.

 _I know, right?_ I then realized that Hansol was waiting for an answer so I gave him one. "Sure." I felt Seungcheol kick me on the shin. I mentally glared at him.

"Thanks." Hansol grabbed the chair beside Seungcheol and pulled, then let himself sit there comfortably.

He started looking through his things inside his bag. I took this chance to look at my brother, who was staring at Hansol. _Stop that,_ I thought.

"What?" He asked out loud. Well I was the only that could hear him anyways so.

"Stop staring at him like he's some kind of weird thing," I hissed.

Hansol looked up. "I'm sorry, you were saying something?"

My eyes widened. So I said that louder than I thought. Oops? "Uh no, nothing. I didn't say anything."

Seungcheol was snickering while Hansol raised his eyebrow at me. He was looking at me like he knew something. "Okay then." Hansol went back to his bag and I glared at my brother.

"Hansol, I have a question," I started. "If you don't mind me asking."

Hansol put down his bag and placed his notebook and pen on the table. He then looked at me. "Shoot."

"Why did you not take the seat in front of me?" I asked. "It's just the two of us-"

"No," he interrupted. He then gestured to the seat beside him. "This seat is probably taken, since I am _assuming_ that your brother is here. I know about him, remember?"

Right, he knew about Seungcheol. But he couldn't possibly see him, right? I mean he would not have asked me before about him. "Well yeah, I mean I told you about him but—“

He interrupted me again. "I can't possibly sit beside you either or else I'll be at the receiving end of your _telekinesis_." He chuckled.

Seungcheol and I stared at him. "Look, Seungkwan, I really want to be friends with you. Not the fake friends that you used to have. No, I want to be your friend. Like real friend," he admitted. He then looked beside him again. "But your brother doesn't like that. He probably thinks that I'm going to use you or bully you or something. So I have to prove myself to him and get to his good side. Especially after what happened last time." He laughed nervously.

I blinked. _Did he really mean that?_ I could see Seungcheol hyung considering it, but it was still weird: Hansol talking and acting like that as if he knew and saw Seungcheol actually sitting beside him. Hyung thought it was weird too, judging from his skeptical look.

Hansol was still looking beside him when he casually commented, "By the way, I think that black hair suits you better than the blonde before on your picture in Jeonghan hyung's house, hyung." He grinned.

My eyes widened while Seungcheol's mouth was agape. "W-what? Y-you can see him?"

Hansol kept on grinning.


End file.
